mastermindsgordankormanfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Frieden
My blood turns cold. Am I the only one alive? -''Eli Frieden, Masterminds'' Appearance He’s fairly tall, thin and non-athletic, with dark hair and a thoughtful, “brainy” expression, as he’s a computer whiz and very bright. He is also 13 years old, 14 at the end of Payback Relationships Family Members Felix Hammerstrom (“Father”) Before discovering the truth about Project Osiris, Eli is supposedly very close to his "father" Felix Hammerstrom, although when he realizes the truth this bond no longer exists. By the end of book one, Eli has come to terms that Felix is his enemy, but still bears a bit of emotional attachment to the only father he knew for thirteen years. At the end Eli realizes and admits to himself that Hammerstorm is crazy. Tamara Dunleavy (DNA Donor) In the second book when they met Tamara Dunleavy, she couldn't take her eyes off Eli. Eli thinks this is because he is a clone of a serial killer, but later realizes it's because he's a clone of her. In the third book, she and Eli get along well, presumably because they're the same person. Eli learns that he's a clone of Tamara Dunleavy after visiting Bartholomew Glen in prison. She forgives them for sneaking away, stealing her Bentley (again), and using her money to bribe a pilot. He considers her genetically closer to him than a mother and calls them "two computer nerds in a pod". Tamara is a former hacker, but now is retired thanks to her successful company VistaNet. Friends Randy Hardaway (Best Friend) Randy is one of the children in Serenity with a real family. At age thirteen, he is sent away to McNally boarding school after knowing too much, while everyone thinks that he's going to live with his grandparents. Eli and Randy grow up as best friends, but contact between the two is cut after Randy is sent away. However, he leaves a note for Eli that leads him to believe that something screwy in the only town he's ever known. Later, Randy provides Eli, Amber, Malik, and Tori with a place to stay following their escape from Serenity. Before Randy left, Randy and Eli created cards for the Purple People Eaters. Eli shared the cards with the school where they became wildly popular, after Randy left. It is mentioned that Randy always had liked to tease Eli. Tori Pritel (Close Friend/ Possible Crush) While it isn't as obvious, it is hinted at multiple times that Eli has feelings for Tori too. He also cares for her a lot and is shown with how worried he got when she was almost kidnapped in Masterminds: Payback. He got jealous when Tori started to have a celebrity crush on Blake Upton, who looks exactly like him. He also says that he finds it really easy to talk to her and that she's really smart, in a common sense way. Eli's feelings for her probably started after they broke out of Serenity. He also states in the 3rd book, Payback, that he would remember Tori forever. Mrs. Delaney (Water Polo Coach) Mrs. Delaney reveals information about the Surety (also known as the Purple People Eaters) and helps the kids evade custody from them. Mrs. Delaney is married to Bryan Delaney, who is one of Purple People Eaters. At her last formal appearance in the first book, she seems to be neutral about whether or not Eli should stay in Serenity Trivia -Cloned from Tamara Dunleavy, but changed to male in the lab -Eli is Osiris 1 -Name change in German: Eli Baris -Frieden is German for peace Songs that Describe the Character ''I’m Still Standing ''by Elton John ''Come a Little Closer ''by Cage the Elephant ''Weightless ''by All Time Low Category:Characters